bakugantalesfandomcom-20200215-history
Bakugan Tales Book Two: The Order of Shadows (Information)
Bakugan Tales Book Two: The Order of Shadows is the second part of a Fan-Fiction/Role-Play called [[Bakugan Tales|'Bakugan Tales]], preceeded by [[Bakugan Tales Book One: Leonidas' Wish (Information)|''Leonidas' Wish]]' It was created by Ricky78'' on a forum called BakuganBuzz. 'Along with ''Ricky78, '''BakuganBuzz members Seiki, Helixguy, Masquerade, and dragofan10 helped produce the story. Plot: Production: The Order of Shadows, the second book of Bakugan Tales, was started by Ricky78 on the forum BakuganBuzz. Originally made as a Role-Play, it is in the process of being compiled together into a single Fan-Fiction The Order of Shadows was started on August 16, 2011. At the time of its begining, book 1 had yet to be completed, having only seven chapters done and the climactic battle yet to begin. As such, a quick, fill-in-the-gap ending was thrown together that didn't go far into detail. Seiki quickly joined alongside Ricky78 to reprise their characters from the first book. dragofan10 and Masquerade jumped in as things were just getting started, but dragofan10 left towards the middle of the book leaving the character created to be controlled by the other users. Near the middle of the book, Helixguy returned, but with a new character instead of the one he used in the first book. During outside talk between Seiki and Masquerade of the possibility of a third book, Masquerade made an abrupt, cliff-hanger, ending and started a topic for a third book on December 14th with only six chapters of book 2 being made. This highly dissatisfied Ricky78 and some arguing ensued. A decision was reached on December 17th to continue the book to build up to the book 3 that had already been started. Book 2 was completed on December 23rd with book 1 remaining incomplete. Characters: *Valentin *Seiki *Hoshi *Alice *Aaron *Wiseman *Phoenix *Haden *Karli *Kurai *Teion *Yasai Bakugan: Guardians: *Ventus Primo Vulcan (Owned by Aaron.) *Ventus Flare Dragaon (Owned by Teion.) *Pyrus Kilan Leones (Owned by Hoshi.) *Pyrus Reptak (Owned by Haden.) *Subterra Van Falco (Owned by Yasai.) *Haos Blan Shoult (Owned by Karli.) *Darkus Dio Sivac (Owned by Alice.) *Darkus Doom Leonidas (Owned by Valentin.) *Darkus Gran Panzer (Owned by Kurai.) *Darkus Reschaft (Owned by Wiseman.) *Darkus Silent Naga (Owned by Phoenix. Clone) *Aquos Saint Aquas (Owned by Seiki.) Support: *Ventus Aranaut (Owned by Teion.) *Ventus Helix Dragonoid > Lumino Dragonoid (Owned by Aaron.) *Ventus Lumagrowl (Owned by Aaron.) *Pyrus Freezer (Owned by Hoshi.) *Pyrus Hammer Cannon (Owned by Hoshi.) *Pyrus Gran Panzer (Owned by Hoshi.) *Pyrus Red Hulk (Owned by Hoshi.) *Pyrus Captain America (Owned by Hoshi.) *Pyrus Dragonoid (Owned by Haden.) *Pyrus Lumagrowl (Owned by Haden.) *Subterra Seige (Owned by Yasai.) *Haos Rubanoid (Owned by Karli.) *Darkus Ingram (Owned by Kurai.) *Darkus Gigan Towles (Owned by Alice.) *Darkus Killer Volca (Owned by Alice.) *Darkus Red Skull (Owned by Alice.) *Darkus Dual Hydranoid > Alpha Hydranoid > Nova Hydranoid (Owned by Aaron.) *Darkus Fencer (Owned by Aaron.) *Darkus Trick Snapzoid (Owned by Valentin.) *Darkus Betadron (Owned by Wiseman.) *Darkus Farbros (Owned by Phoenix. Clone) *Darkus Zero Munikis (Owned by Phoenix. Clone) *Aquos Monaurs (Owned by Seiki.) *Aquos Van Falco (Owned by Seiki.) *Aquos Zak Jaguard (Owned by Seiki.) *Aquos Stealth Iron Man (Owned by Seiki.) *Aquos Wolverine (Owned by Seiki.) Category:Bakugan Tales Category:Bakugan Fan-Fiction Category:Original Series